Love me like you do
by imlittleredbird
Summary: Translated from Italian. Written after 6x13. Bonnie is finally back from 1994 and she finds out that Kai stole her precious Grimoire, so she goes to his place to get it back.


Again, a huge thank you to the precious leianaberrie!

I've finally decided to translate my mature fics, hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**Love me like you do**

She couldn't believe it. Her Grimoire had been stolen right from under their noses. Nobody had thought of keeping it somewhere safer then the Salvatore dining room, where anybody and everybody could walk in. How could they have let that psychopath Kai his hand on her precious spells book?

She banged on the door of the apartment that the new leader of the Gemini Coven was renting. She waited a few seconds, then started banging again.

The door opened suddenly and her fist smashed into his flat stomach, making him step back and her almost falling down.

"My Grimoire," she ordered. "Give it to me."

Kai looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a grin on his boyish face. "Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Bonnie Bennett."

A shiver ran down her spine when he whispered her name in that seductive way.

"Give me my Grimoire, Kai" she repeated impatiently.

Kai stepped aside and invited her in with a wave of his hand.

Bonnie hesitated, looking at him suspiciously, but she entered the house. She glanced around for her book. Behind her, Kai closed the door with a thud.

The thud felt definitive, like if the door had been closed forever, leaving her with no escape.

"Come," he said, putting a hand on the bottom of her back to guide her in the kitchen.

Bonnie took a step ahead to avoid his touch. She shivered.

She followed him in the small kitchen, where a round table was set for one person.

"Do you want to have dinner with me? For old times's sake?" he invited her as he dished some pasta from the microwave to a plate.

"I'm not here for a visit, Kai. I just want my Grimoire back."

Kai looked at her with his sad little boy frown and Bonnie felt a twinge of guilt.

"Let's do this," he proposed, setting another place on the table. "If you stay and have dinner with me and try to have some fun, I promise I'll give you your Grimoire, no tricks."

Bonnie looked at him suspiciously, furious with herself for even considering his offer.

Kai smiled and gestured at the seat.

Bonnie snorted and approached the chair he was holding for her. She was surprised of the gesture and – again – she found herself shivering when he touched her arm – unawares this time. He left for a moment, and returned with a candle that he placed at the centre of the table and lit with a spell. Light illuminated his face and Bonnie could notice all the small changes since the last time she had seen him. He looked more relaxed and calm. She supposed it was because he finally had his revenge, but there was something else in his smile, something she couldn't identify.

"I'm sorry for the simple meal," he apologised. "If I had known you were coming ,I would have cooked something special," he murmured blinking at her.

The shivering just refused to stop.

"I like pasta," she answered, and immediately asked herself why she said that.

"I know," he answered, staring intensely in her eyes, as if the fact that he had been her stalker for months in the prison world was completely normal.

Bonnie scowled, but started eating, concentrating on the taste of the pasta.

Kai, on the other side of the table, seemed more interested in eating _her_ with his eyes.

"Why are you still here in Mystic Falls?" she asked. She really wanted to know why he wasn't shouting orders at his coven already.

"I wanted to give you back your book."

"You could have left it with my friends. Or where you stole it in the first place."

Kai smiled again. "I wanted to have an excuse to see you when you came back."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"I like you, Bonnie" he confessed, throwing her off balance. "I liked you when I couldn't like anyone else and, now that I inherited my brother's empathy… I like you even more. And this really makes me happy, because I was afraid I could have fallen in love with Damon."

Bonnie smiled, unwillingly, imagining a relationship between Kai and Damon.

Kai sighed deeply and Bonnie raised her eyes on him, turning serious.

"No, no, keep smiling" he said earnestly.

"_Kai_" she rebuked, but she felt her cheeks warm.

"_Bonnie,_" he mocked her, drawing out her name like something erotic and forbidden.

This time, the shiver down her spine brought her back to reality.

"I don't date people like you" she said.

"Why not?"

That question astonished her, not just for its simplicity, but because she didn't know what to answer. Why didn't she date people like him? Well, apart from the fact that he was a former psychopath. Because it was against her own principles, because he had done horrible things.

Just like Damon.

And Elena.

And Caroline.

And herself.

Didn't the fact that Kai's traumatic childhood probably made him a sociopath make any of his actions … if not excusable, but at least … understandable?

Bonnie squirmed.

All this while, Kai was staring at her over their improvised diner, with parted lips and languid eyes.

"How long has it been since the last time you made love, Bonnie Bennett?"

His tone managed to be both velvety and sharp.

"It's none of your business, Kai Parker," she shouted, shocked. She stood up at once, and leaned her hands on the table edge, so she could look him in his face. "Give me my Grimoire."

Kai's gaze flew to her lips, then slowly, deliberately, travelled down her chin, her neck, until it caressed the outline of breasts displayed in her rather revealing position.

Bonnie was frozen in her glare. When finally his gaze met hers again, Kai looked very uneasy.

"You've been in my Prison World for four months and you and Damon never did it. Your boyfriend left and you've been back for just a few days. So, it's at least five months that you slept with someone," he calculated.

Before she could say a thing, he continued. "It's been twenty years for me," he whispered, leaning forward. "Twenty years since this body has ever touched another body. Now imagine all your sexual frustration multiplied by twenty years."

Bonnie felt a knot in her throat. Even just listening to Kai's words turned her inside out and made her feel that familiar bittersweet warmth between her legs. She knew she couldn't last much longer without a human contact, she would soon need to get someone to have sex with. She couldn't even imagine all the pent up desire Kai had accumulated in his prison.

She licked her lips and swallowed. "I just came for my spells," she reminded him, but her grip tightened on the table edge.

Kai rose on his feet and leaned dangerously towards her face. "Do you really not feel the tension between us? The_ heat_?" he murmured the last word with a loaded whisper.

He stretched his hands across the table until they barely brushed hers, almost but not quite touching.

Bonnie stared at her own fingers helplessly, as they itched to touch his large, lean hands. Her index fingers inched towards the back of his hands, as if they had a life of their own.

"Our bodies are reacting to each other," he said, and he finally grabbed her hands. "Sometimes, you need to let your body lead you if you want your head to find happiness."

He approached her, walking round the table, and leaned towards her. She tried not to make eye contact, to and stared fixedly at the table. But he made her lift her head with the sole force of his gaze, chaining their eyes. His lips hovered over hers, not touching, waiting for her to make the first step.

Bonnie drew back, her heart pounding, afraid of what she was doing, what was happening between them.

"I'll disappear tomorrow, I swear."

She shut him up before the last syllable. She literally felt her body throw itself at him with a craving she had never felt before.

She sealed their lips, as desperately as she tried to seal off her thoughts, and aligned her hips against his. They were a perfect fit, like two pieces in a puzzle.

And her body melted, his hands on her back, pushing her against his chest with force.

It was suddenly hot in there, and not just because they were as close to each other as two people could possibly be with clothes on. All the candles in the room had lit up and high bright flames projected their shadows on the walls.

Kai slipped a hand inside her short dress, searching for her bra hook and Bonnie broke off the kiss so that she could relish the moment. His long fingers succeeded in their intent. _Her_ fingers slipped in his jeans belt and unbuttoned them while Kai undressed her. From the other room, they could hear the crackling sound of the fire in the fire place.

"We'll burn the house down," she warned him.

"Let it burn", he murmured. He hoisted her on the kitchen counter, stroking her abdomen with intentional slowness.

He buried his head in her neck and inhaled her perfume, as if she was a meal he intended to savour in every possible way.

"I'm afraid I won't last long. I'm sorry."

Bonnie marveled of the sound of that words. He seemed really sorry about a possible too rapid performance.

She didn't know what to answer, so she just pushed down his damn skinny jeans and his boxers, and wrapped her legs around him.

Kai caressed the tenderness of her thighs covered with black hose, his hands running down her calves to her boots. He slipped them off gently, and caressed the soles of her feet before going back to her hips. He pulled off her hose and briefs, following greedy her movement to ease his task.

He puller her closer grabbing her by her calves enjoying the sound of her skin against the counter marble.

Bonnie caressed his thighs, his muscles were so stretched, they almost spasming. Kai kicked off his shoes and jeans while Bonnie deprived him of his shirt.

The heat was almost unbearable, but none of them cared: desire was more unbearable.

Kai guided his erection in Bonnie with shaking hands. Bonnie grabbed his wrist to help him and made a grimace of pain, soon replaced by a grimace of pleasure.

Kai moaned in pleasure feeling the wet warm that welcomed him and raised his face to meet his lover's. Bonnie's short dark hair was already unspeakably tousled. She looked at him with an expression between pleasure and the awareness that she will regret this, then she pulled back her head, closed her eyes and lost herself. Kai enjoyed the sight of her body, from her breasts that pointed upward to her thin shoulders, from her stomach muscles that shuddered every movement to her hand that clenched the marble underneath her. She panted when he pushed in her a little bit more.

Kai kissed her breast, then her shoulder and her neck, abandoning there his head, she surrounded his back with her arm and pulled him in more. Bonnie finally gave up on letting go the counter – the only thing that had kept her anchored to reality – and surrounded his head with her arms, allowing him on her chest with maybe too much pleasure, pandering the movement of his hips with hers.

Kai lifted her again and they slowly slipped on the floor. Now they were face to face, both with their defenses lowered, pupils dilated and bodies sweaty.

Bonnie couldn't see him like this, with his lips parted and swollen, his ecstatic expression and the relaxed face of the instant before orgasm. She kissed him, trying to focus again on the pleasure she felt, but even with her eyes closed she could still see that expression of innocent enchantment.

When eventually it was over, Bonnie brought her hands to her hair, smiling softly by his clumsy attempt to clean himself with his own shirt. He looked at her sheepish and lay next to her, placing his hand on her belly.

Bonnie brought her hands to her face – it was hard to concentrate when she still felt her body quivering, her legs aching.

Kai kissed her elbow, then went down her forearm, back to her hand and then up again to her mouth. Bonnie uncovered her face and looked at him. All that tenderness felt strange.

"Thank you," Kai whispered against her lips. Bonnie averted her eyes, she didn't know what to say.

Kai sighed and nodded, resigned. Again, Bonnie felt that ache in her belly, so similar to guilt.

Kai got up. She heard him walk with bare feet on the tiles and murmur a spell to blow out the candles.

She dressed silently. He came back, still naked, still apparently innocent, with her Grimoire in his hand. He left it on the table and put on his boxers and jeans, leaving them unbuttoned to tease her.

Bonnie took a deep breath. "Thank you for dinner," she murmured, suddenly embarrassed, and took her book.

"Whenever you want," he answered, his stupid smile back on his face.

Bonnie shook her head, smiling and headed to the door. There, she turned back, sure that he wasn't following her, but he was right behind her, silent on his bare feet.

She hesitated.

He raised his eyebrows.

Bonnie avoided his eyes. "Try and stay a few more days."

She quickly left the house, missing Kai's smile as he watched her run away with her Grimoire tight to her chest.


End file.
